


So close and yet so far

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arcadia Bay, Beautiful, Comfort, Cute, F/F, Fights, Gay, Junkyard - Freeform, LGBT, Love, Stars, Sweet, chloes room, chloes truck, cuddeling, fight, girlfriends support each other, much love from rachel for chloe, price house, rachel beeing here for chloe, rachel do all that chloe feels better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe just wantet an cute afternoon with Rachel in her room, saddley David show up and they had a fight. Rachel is here to support her girlfriend, will the 2 still have there cuddle time and wehre?(both are 19, no lis or bts events)





	So close and yet so far

They hear the music who comes out from the blue haird girls stero, the open window from the blue haird girls room make that both of the girls hear Arcadia bays october - fall sounds, some traffic but also they hear the birds sing. There they are lying in the blue hairds big bed, Chloe lies between the legs of the blond-haired, only wearing her black panty with her black bra and black tanktop, her haed lies on the blonds stomach, Chloe feel how the blonde girl massage with her fingers her face, how her fingers stroke over her lips, her eyebrows, from the other cheek to the another, Chloe open her eyes, the blonde smile at her big and give Chloe a soft but loving kiss on her lips "I love you" Chloe hear her blonde angel whisper in her face, Chloe stroke over the blondes face with her hand and both smile at each other. Chloe lean her head up to reach the normally shorter girl and give her a short but meaning full kiss.

"I wish we could stay like that forever" Chloe say and Rachel agress holding her girlfriend tight in bteween her arms until both of the girls hear loud footsteps and with one big bang Chloes room door open and David stand in front of them, both of the girls quick stand up from the bed and standing now in front of David, Rachel has luckly her black leggings on with her grey star pullover. "What do you two think youre allowed to do in my house!" David say angry and look at Chloe and she answers "Dude what do you think we do? we do nothing becuase we know your show up and make trouble". "Oh is that so, look like youre running arround here, half naked, my house is not a lesbian bordell and youre girlfriend better dont show up again" David say louder and step closer to Chloe, the blue haird look at him angry and start to yell "FIRST THIS IS ALO MY HOUSE, MY HOUSE AND MOMS, YOUR JUST A INTRUDER AND THIS AS YOU DONT NOTICED IS MY ROOM AND IN MY ROOM I CAN MAKE WHAT I WANT, ITS NOT YOURES AND MY GIRLFRIEND CAN SHOW UP WEHN EVER SHE WANTS SO YOU BETTER GO NOW DICKHEAD!!!" Rachel steps closer to Chloe and stroke over her back, both of the girls look at each other and they eyes they give each other say more then words tousend words, they say im here for you, youre not alone you have my back. "Rachel you better step away from Chloe" David say to the blonde angry, Rachel look at him like shes ready to start spit fire of here mouth as Chloe goes in between them and say angry "Or what will you do, if you touch her we will have a problem" David and Chloe look in each others faces as David say "stop being so naughty Chloe or you will learn to know me" as he leans his finger up to her "Like Chloe said you better leaving her room David, she diddnt do anything" Rachel say loud and protective, David steps closer to Rachel as Chloe push him away, David lose his countrol and slap Chloe so hard in the face that she fall back but thankfully Rachel can catch her before she fall on the ground, David mumble something and leaving with an loud close the door bang the room.

"Chloe" Rachel wisper loving into her girlfriends ear and hold her tight, Chloe breaks away from Rachels hug, she go quick over to her chair and grap her jeans with the suspenders and slip into it, she grap her dark blue jacket with a hoddie, her phone and Rachels hand and she leaving fast her room "Chloe whats youre plan?" Rachel ask but Chloe diddnt answer, Rachel can not look this fast and she and Chloe wehre out of her girlfriends house and in her Truck. Chloe is so angry that she drives fast "Babe, plase, talk with me. I now youre angry, but plase" Rachel try to say camly as she can, Chloe look over to her and now Rachel sees shes bleeding at her lip and her eye is swollen "CHLOE PLEASE!" Rachel yell at her beacuse shes sad and just want to help her girl, Chloe stops the Truck and both talking about waht happend, after they are done talking Chloe drives again and Rachel say "Stop, plaese park there" and she show with her fingers to that free parking lot in fron of a small little Arcadia bay market, "why?" Chloe ask her sad but also annyoed "you will see, promise me" Rachel say and Chloe park the truck. "Hey Chloe, you know I love you, all will be fine, just wait here im quick back" the blonde say as she stroke over Chloes not hurt side of her face, Chloe smiles at her and see how Rachel walk with her black backbag into the store.

Ten miuntes later and one smoking cigarette later Chloes girlfriend was back with a big brown paper bag in her hands, she hop in the Truck and put the backback and the paper bag back to her feets "so you tell me wahts inside?" Chloe ask Rachel but she just answer "lets drive to the Junkyard and you will see". Arrived at there hide and seek Chloe looks in the mirrow and see now the mess David has done "hes just a asshole" Chloe wisper to her but Rachel still hears it "here" Rachel tap Chloes shoulder, Chloe turn and see that Rachel holding a red cocktail in her hands "you will feel better" Rachel say and both of them drinking some gulps. Its getting dark outside and in the meantime Rachel has taked care of Chloes face, some creams and kisses later Chloe feel better, she also textet her mom, lucky her mom belived her daughter but still she want come home tonight.

"Come on Chlo, I have an idea" Rachel smiles big and reach her hand out to Chloe, the blue haird graps it and Rachel walks with her to there Truck "wait" Rachel say and some moments later Rachel turned the loading area into a big cozy cuddeling area, a lot of pillows and plankets where already there from erlier Truck cudeelings, there is also nightlight. Chloe jumps on the Truck and both of the girls lying close to each other, Rachel put out her Phone and start to play her and Chloes playlist, she laso grap the paper back and pull out some sweet snacks, both of the girls eating, talking, make out and just have a good time, till later it gets desto tierd are Chloe and Rachel, Chloe lying on the big pillow and Planket area Rachel put her phone away and clean the mess the two girls made with the sweets and cuddling close to her girlfriend "Thank you" Chloe say loving to Rachel, Rachel smile big, kiss Chloe softley and lying on her Boobs, Chloe hold Rachel tight in her arms and kiss Rachels forhead "I love you so much, you know would do all to make you smile again" Rachel say softley, Chloe grins and both of the girls falling asleep in each others arms.

Its morning Rachel wakes up of the diffrent sounds from the animals here in the junkyard, she look quick at Chloe and smiles, shes breathing, shes okay and she looks like a sleeping angel, Rachel carefully give her girl a kiss on her check and see that also the wounds from yesterdays "conversation" with David is better, she stand up and try to be quite, she dont want that she wakes Chloe, she love the morning hours, she grap her phone and see its seven am. Rachel look arround, she loves it wehn its quite, wehn she hears the animals and a train passing bye the railes from the Junkyard "Hey, good morning" Rachel hear a sleepy Chloe voice saying, she turn her head and smiles, lying back to her blue haird girl "Good morning, you feeling better? you look better" Rachel say relived "yeah hella better, thanks to you" Chloe say happy and both of the girls smile at each other, the blonde in her star pullover cuddle back like they stayed last night, both of the girls cuddle and just enjoy the silent morning at there Junkyard.


End file.
